Time Traveling with Taylor Wells
by katnip689
Summary: Taylor Wells is a 14 year old orphan who lost her parents in different accidents she somehow gets a job and during an accident involving her job she is thrown in the 19th century. How is she going to survive? will she go back to the future? will you actually read and review? If you review flames your a NERD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Business trip

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

**Hello to everyone and anyone out there reading my story. This is just one of your regular time traveling fanfics, but I'll try to be as original as possible in this thing. Since probably none of you are reading my note I'll just skip to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**?'s POV**

Airplane rides are so boring. Why am I even here? Oh yeah my stupid boss wants me to make a trip from America all the way to London to check out a factory that's making our new exercise machine. We really aren't an exercise machine company we just invent whatever to keep the company going. I don't understand why a 14 year old girl has to make this trip when he has other engineers that are more capable of doing this job.

You might want to know why is a teen working as an engineer instead of staying at home with either of her parents working. Well you see my dad died on a nuclear power plant 4 years ago and my mother died a nearly a year ago leaving me with no money, no house, no land, no nothing. Don't think that I don't love them because I don't cry every time the subject is brought up, but I did a little research on the orphanage that was gonna take me in and what these people tell your agents is a complete lie.

Anyway I am very smart and perfectly capable of getting a job on my own to spend the rest of my life in an orphanage. I was kinda worried that no one would hire me because of my age, but I found a company who was pretty desperate to hire me. After some secessions in court, bribes, and a pan (don't ask) I got a job and am legally taking care of my self. I guess that in some ways like that I'm just weird.

"We'll be shortly arriving to London, It's 11:00 am and it's 70 degrees F. Please put on your seat belts and don't get up until the plane has come to a complete stop. We hope you had a wonderful trip and thanks for flying with Bird Express.(If you haven't noticed I just made this up)" We all did as the captain told us and waited for the plane to land. Oh and by the way my name is Taylor Wells.

**30 min. later**

"Welcome to our factory miss Wells" Said a rather cheery man in a thick British accent as he welcomed me in.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week. Mind showing me the project?" I sweetly asked. The man whose name I learned was Lenny led me through a series of corridors and into a platform looking place. There were a lot of people in the platform with lab coats that were yelling orders. "So what exactly is the name of the machine?" curiously asked Lenny

"Mellon" I simply answered. Lenny looked puzzled.

"That's the name of your machine?"

"No one was agreeing in the name and if we didn't pick one soon our boss threatened us with budget cuts" I answered smirking remembering how we nearly killed each other. Looking back on it it was kinda funny.

"Sounds like you work under a lot of stress" a look of concern started crossing his face.

"It grows in ya sorta like school chairs start to grow on your but for being in it for to long" it was a lame answer but Lenny laughed non the less. He then led me to a machine that was covered with glass.

As they started the machine to test it something went wrong no one exactly knew what it was that went wrong but the building was suddenly on fire. Panic struck as everyone was running around like maniacs. During the chaos I noticed that some poor man was trapped and surrounded by flames. Flashbacks came to my mind of the horrible fire that cost me my mother.

I looked around and tried to tell someone, anyone that there was a man that was in need of help. The people that were around were to busy being scared to listen to me. I started listing my options. I could just wait for the authorities to get here which would probably take at the most 5 min. and it looks like the man can survive another 2 min. I could just leave and... No I was not gonna let someone else die by fire because I was too scared to save him. I know playing hero was probably stupid but I don't have much of an option here.

I quickly climbed up on a crane that luckily still had the keys in them. I didn't know how to work a crane but I got the hang of it pretty fast. I put the crane in position and lowered the hand. This way I can help the man while staying out of fires reach. I opened the cranes claw and grabbed the man gently. I sighed with relief when the man safely hit the ground.

As I was climbing out the ground shook with enough force to knock me out of balance and fall into the fire close to the machine. Then the machine started glowing and a flash followed it where no one but me were in range to witness it.

If I knew what was to happen next I would've stayed at the child-abusing orphanage

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Depending on the mood that I'm in I might get another chapter in regardless if you review or not. Please review Oh an those who don't happen to like my story read another one or write your own. If you leave any flames the only thing I'm gonna say is GET A LIFE.**


	2. When am I?

Chapter 2: When am I?

**Hello anyone whose reading this. I'd like to thank Paxloria for reviewing, and QueenOfEpic , and Mizuki Shin for adding this to their alert story. Sorry I didn't update earlier I was having a writers block. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to give me some input any ideas are welcomed. And now without further ado here's chapter 2. enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I only own Taylor Wells and nothing else**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

My head is killing me. What happened? Last thing I remember is that bright light I saw when the "Mellon" exploded. Am I...dead? As the light died down and my vision started clearing up I realized I was lying in the middle of a dirt road. I could hear horses running and wheels moving like a chariot. I turned my head to see what was going on. Not a chariot a carriage. I had barely enough time to roll out of the way before being trampled to death.

As I was saving myself from the carriage I felt a horrible pain on my arm and on my ankle. Well if I was dead I wouldn't feel any pain so got that much figured out. The carriage that nearly ran me over suddenly stopped. Still on the floor I looked at my ankle and realized that the carriage didn't nearly trampled me over it ran over my foot. Then I looked at my arm where there were some nasty 3rd degree burns.

"My, my child are you alright?" I herd a voice say. I looked up to see a woman that was well into her middle age but still looked somewhat young. What really caught my attention was the clothes she was wearing. How long was I out? Did I get shipped out into a reminiscence fair? No in those times people used walking circus tents as dresses. No her clothing was old but not that old. An Amish society perhaps. (In my version the evil angel was defeated and the queen turned into her old self again)

"How dare you jump like that in front of the queen's carriage" yelled a man that was driving the horses.

Queen? Oh Oh. This isn't good. What sort of trouble can I get in for magically appearing in front of the queen's carriage. Am I going to the electric chair? "I'm terribly sorry I did not realize this was the queen's carriage or how I suddenly appeared in front of it. Please don't bring the guys in straight jackets."

The man looked at me as if I were an alien. I got the courage to look up at the man in front of me. He looked like he was in his early 30s, curly brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing some sort of uniform (Like the one the evil angel used to wear).

"Straight jackets? I..." The man was then interrupted by the queen. "It's quite alright Lenny dear" Lenny? Why is that name suddenly familiar?.

The queen then got off the carriage and examined me. "It looks like you could use some medical attention why don't you come with me sweetie I'm sure the doctor at the palace may be able to do something for you."

"Thank you your majesty, but I really don't want to be a burden I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to I'll be alright."

"It's no trouble at all I _was _the one who ran you over in the first place it's just my way of apologizing to you."

"I accept and appreciate your help. Thank you"

The queen smiled warmly at me like a mother smiles at her son when he made something "special" for her.

As the queen's driver, Lenny, picked me up from the ground I saw a newspaper that was on the floor. I was curious to know if I had been knocked out more than a day so I looked at the date. Big mistake.

January 4th 1889. I knew the queen was riding a horse drawn carriage but I thought that was something rich people or royalty did. My vision started getting fuzzy this was too overwhelming and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up on a soft bed. The type that clouds always seemed to be. I slowly started opening my eyes and took in my surroundings. The room was beautiful. No gorgeous no word could exactly describe it. Almost half of the room was made up of gold and other precious jewel.

I heard a knock at the door and I answered "come in" It was Lenny the driver.

"Ah miss your awake the queen wishes to see you." He said that as if I was to receive a death sentence although I thought it impossible from the queen.

"How long was I out?" I asked him cautiously not wanting to go deeper to his bad side if possible.

"Only a couple of hours lucky for you the queen was generous enough to let the doctor inspect you and cure you." I looked down and noticed that all of my wounds had been treated carefully and professionally.

"I'd give you some clothes to change in but the queen wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Without saying another word he started walking down the hallway. I got out of bed and out the door on record time trying to keep up. Something tells me he doesn't like me.

We walked for about a mile or so and we finally got to the throne room. We both bowed as a sign of respect to the queen. "I brought her just like you asked me to your majesty" "Thank you Lenny your dismissed" and with that Lenny left.

"I'd like to thank you for your hospitality your majesty"

"No thanks needed my child I should apologize for running you over like that"

"I apologize for appearing in front of your carriage like that"

"If I may ask why you dress like a boy when you are clearly a girl it is very unladylike for a lady to wear trousers in public." I looked down and realized that I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a dressy shirt, white and blue sneakers. I was also wearing a little basic makeup on my face, and my hair was nicely done. When I started working I learned to dress neatly for buisness.

"Your majesty there seems to be a problem that's much bigger than what I wear in public."

"What is the problem"

"I'm from the future who somehow ended up in the past"

"do you have any evidence that your a time traveler?" I took out a dollar from my pocket and handed it to her.

"This is American paper money isn't this illegal?" If this wasn't the queen I would've laughed at the expression of shock and horror that she had.

"Not in the future, look at the print date"

"2003!" "Actually I'm from 2012 that's an old dollar" I then told her of my little adventure to the past pausing now and then to explain things like the quick basics of an airplane or a car or the "Mellon" which I got a laugh at.

**No ones POV**

unfortunately for either person in the throne room they didn't notice a threat that was spying on them as they spoke like a predator plays with its prey before it gets eaten.

* * *

**Well there's my second chapter I'll try to update at least once every week unless I have a writers block but I'll let you guys know. I hope I'm doing a good job at this because honestly this is fun. I just wanna know what you guys have to say about future chapters. I'm accepting flames now but don't expect me to answer to haters.**


	3. What are they gonna do with me?

Chapter 3: what are they gonna do with me?

**Disclaimer: I only own Taylor Wells.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but there is one laptop and six people living under the same roof as I do besides its not like I sit in front of the computer all day. Chapter 3 hope you like it.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I may have my poker face on right now, but OMG I'M FREAKING OUT WHAT IS THE QUEEN GONNA DO WITH ME. Ok ok calm down don't do anything more, don't touch anything more, and don't say anything more or when I get back to the future the world is gonna be ruled by monkeys. I waited patiently for the queen to make her decision. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" answered the queen. I turned around to see Lenny holding a backpack. How could I forget I had a backpack on me? Now that I remembered I didn't even check in a hotel when I arrived in London so I had some clothes and a couple of other personal items in there.

"No weapon has been identified your majesty" Lenny said with a bow while still eying me suspiciously as if I disguised a gun into chicken or something.

"Thank you Lenny you are dismissed" answered the queen with a wave of her hand. After Lenny left the queen announced her decision.

"I have decided to keep your situation a secret and will send you off with the dog and the spider to teach and help you to blend in. I don't want any chaos to happen in England on your behalf" that sounded reasonable enough, but there was something of her order that bothered me.

"Dog and spider, my queen?"

"Yes, two remarkable nobles that serve under my orders. I'll be sending a letter with orders that you'll be staying at their manors during training. You will be taught how to behave in this era and teach you on academic subjects as well. Gabriel can you fetch me my things." She asked a guard that was standing by the door.

"Yes your majesty" answered the servant while bowing. In less than three minutes he came back with some paper an old fashion pen, a stamp, and some melted wax. As the queen wrote down her orders I stood there trying to imagine who on earth is this dog and spider. I was snapped back to reality after I heard the impact of the stamp against the paper.

"You will be staying at the palace for five more days to give the earls time to prepare for your arrival. Samuel please show her to her room." The queen addressed another guard standing at the door.

"As you wish" he bowed respectfully

"Thank you for your hospitality your majesty" I bowed respectfully as Samuel did taking my backpack with me.

I gawked at the guest room. It wasn't only enormous I'm pretty sure half of it was made of gold. After having an argument with the maids about how I could get dressed and take a bath myself (I eventually gave in figuring out that this might not be the last time I have this problem considering more rich people will be taking care of me therefore more servants to insist on dressing me, but no one really has to know that).

* * *

A week passed by and nothing of big importance happened. Lenny started accepting my presence a little more, but I have my suspicions that he either thinks I'm a psycho or some sort of infiltrator trying to murder. During the little time that I spent with the queen (which was only dinnertime) I had a liking of her. She would usually ask me about the future and I would ask her about this century. Then the time came for me to go learn to be a proper lady.

It had been agreed that I would go to the Phantomhive estate first. Ever since I appeared in this century I haven't exactly left the palace so this is my first time getting on a horse drawn carriage (the time when I was unconscious didn't count) I have to admit I was pretty nervous considering I going into a strangers home in a world that in a couple of ways is entirely new to me.

I checked that I had all my contents with me on my backpack which were an extra outfit, i-pad (who needs a computer when you have an i-pad), my phone, a coke (which was surprisingly still cold), and some other stuff that I forgot I had with me. I got on the carriage and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

**1 week ago**

I was reviewing the progress of the stuffed animal factory I had in Beijing when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I replied and saw Sebastian coming in with some cake, tea, and a letter. He told me the name of the cake and tea but I wasn't really paying attention I was much too worried with the progress in a lot of my factories. If we didn't come up with a new toy soon sales will surely drop at an alarming rate.

"Is there something bothering you my lord?" I snapped my attention back at Sebastian.

"It's nothing" I lied. If I were to tell him I would get the teasing of my life.

"A letter from the queen arrived for you, my lord" said Sebastian with a smirk at my anxiousness. I took the letter from him and began to read.

"Interesting"

"What is it, another mystery?" asked Sebastian.

"No, apparently the queen found someone who claims to be from the future." I wonder if this is the answer to my sales problem.

"Really?" Sebastian suddenly seemed interested.

"What your suddenly interested in time traveling?" I teased but he seemed to pay no mind as I read a little more.

"Sebastian start preparing the guest room were getting a visit in a week.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Trancy manor**

**Alois POV**

"I am soooooooo bored" complained I as I sat in his office. I was so tired of paperwork. There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in" Claude came in the room with a letter in hand

"You have a letter from the queen, your highness" he gave me the letter. As I read a smile made its way to my face.

"Finally something to look forward to" I then frowned when I saw I was second to host the time traveler, but my excitement was too much to throw a tantrum.

"Claude were having a very interesting guest so make the manor look impeccable" I commanded

"Yes, your highness" he bowed and I giggled with excitement while Claude wouldn't show any emotion. I was really looking forward to meeting miss Wells.

* * *

**So I need you guys to tell me if my characters are OOC because I may not be aware of it. Ideas are welcome.**


	4. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Phantomhive estate

**Disclaimer: I only own Taylor Wells nothing else**

**Taylor's POV**

I have never had motion sickness but is it so hard to make concrete roads. Plus it was January so I was frizzing, and to my disappointment there was no heaters in the carriage not to mention the carriage was uncomfortable. I'm either home sick or sick of this carriage. FINALLY the carriage stops. I thought it would never end.

I climbed the off the rolling death trap and was greeted by what I guessed was the manors staff. I could just stare at the place. It was waaaaaaay smaller than the palace, but still I couldn't help but be impressed by the size.

"I thought you would be used to the size seeing you were a guest at the palace" a voice behind me said into my ear. I turned... ok I jumped around (at least a foot in the air, but I'd like to see you show no reaction when someone sneaks up this close to you) to see a good looking man with what I guessed was a butler uniform that was in what seemed his 20s (AN: correct me if I'm wrong) with... red eyes?

"My master is expecting you. I apologize that he wasn't here to receive you personally but he is buried with work. Please follow me I'll take you to him" There was something about this butler he is pretty creepy. There was just something about him that made me shiver every time he said something. It's almost like he's not human.

I put that thought somewhere else in my head and used that part of my brain to memorize all the twists and turns as I followed the butler. The place was even more amazing in the inside. While we made our way to the earls office I summoned up the courage to talk to the mysterious man.

"Umm... sir?" I asked still a little unsure of addressing the strange butler. "If I may ask, since I'll be staying here for a while, may I have your name?"

"It's Sebastian, miss Wells" I shivered a little when he answered. Note to self avoid Sebastian when possible.

We finally arrived to a door that seemed unnecessarily large. Sebastian politely knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the answer. Is it just me or did that voice seemed to belong to a twelve year old. When Sebastian opened the doors, to my surprise, it was a twelve year old boy with dark black (AN: to me its black) shiny hair and an eye-patch (AN: I'm not sure if that was grammatically correct).

**Ciel's POV**

I was still trying to figure out how I was suppose to save my company when there was a knock at my door. Great she's here.

"Come in" I answered. I hear the door open and then close. I glance up from my paperwork to see Sebastian and our new guest, miss Wells. She was an average looking girl that seemed to be 14, with dark brown hair, and hazel green eyes. She was wearing odd clothes. She was wearing what might be some sort of weird tight looking slacks, a weird looking vest thing with long sleeves that was open and had zipers on them (yes zipers were already invented but were used only as decoration (jacket) over a shirt that had words in them, ...wait WORDS? How is that even possible. The words said i(heart)NY well that is odd. At least her shoes were the closest thing to normal for a girl(flats(AN: back in those days women wore ballet like shoes.) still they had what looked like a flower in them. That's even crazier than the shirt. She also had some makeup on.

I saw that she was staring at me with shock. Then that shock disappeared and was replaced with confusion then horror. This girl is very odd indeed.

"What? Are you surprised a 12 year old boy is able to run a good and famous company?" I asked with a little annoyance in my voice. I was so tired of people looking at me like that. However her answer shocked me.

"Not surprised just impressed" normally I get a "_where's your dad son" _or "_Quit fooling around kid I got important business with the_ _earl phantomhive"_

"What do you mean impressed?" I asked not fully trusting her words.

"Since my parents died I have been working for a living, but getting to an important post like you at such a young age, well I doubt I'll make it even that close by the time I'm 20. I mean from what I've heard, leading all your workers to the point where your company is not only well known and extremely successful. I have a new level of respect for you."

I just smiled after hearing her words. I liked this girl she was pretty open minded. She was also very sweet and polite. This is gonna be easier than I thought.

"And may I ask why did you look horrified just a few seconds ago?"

"Well...your dress code is just so much different than mine if you haven't noticed" noticed? Who wouldn't notice. "I'm sure you would probably think the same if you suddenly appeared in the 2012 and had to wear what I am to blend in." Well she's got a good point in that.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" I answered to her look of horror.

"I hope so" she still looked a little unsure.

"Believe me you will" I shuddered at the memory of how I had to go through the torture when I had to dress and behave like a girl. I'm just glad Lizzy...I mean Elizabeth didn't catch me that night. I suddenly felt a little sorry for Taylor, but she's a girl she'll pull through.

Then there was suddenly a loud explosion. I sighed annoyed that Bardory probably blew up the kitchen again. Taylor however seemed alarmed.

"Don't worry this is something that happens daily around here." I told here hoping that would calm her nerves down for a bit.

"Sebastian could you go take care of it?"

"Yes, my lord" he then left with a bow to clean up the mess my "servants" caused yet again.

In less than two minutes Sebastian came back and said that it was taken care of.

"Good. I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to start training you right away, but I have an awful lot of work to do. Sebastian show her to her room."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian then bowed and left with Taylor. As she turned around I caught sight of something she was carrying on her back that looked like some fancy bag. The future is an odd place indeed.

**Taylor's POV**

I still feel like gagging when I think of myself in one of those dresses. I jogged behind Sebastian thinking that he walks incredibly fast for a regular human being. I ignored yet again that feeling of inhumanity that the butler had and tried to memorize the way from the earls office to my bedroom.

"Here we are miss" Sebastian opened the doors and my eyes widened. Again you would think that living in the palace with the queen for a week would get me used to this. Well I'm still getting used to the fact that I time traveled nearly a century into the past. I heard Sebastian smirk from behind me, but I just ignored it.

Sebastian left me to unpack what little I had. My electronics still worked because before I stumbled here I tricked them out so they are now charged by UV waves. In other words they are sort of like solar panels.

After I unpacked I decided to walk around the manor to familiarize myself with the place. Usually when I got bored at the palace I would walk around until I got lost. Since the place was so big it took me a while to get lost and to find a familiar face or something.

I was somewhere in the first level I think when I stumbled in what looked like it used to be a kitchen. This is where the explosion must have happened. I went in and I saw a blond man with a cigar grumbling to himself and cleaning the remains of the explosion. Since I was bored I decided I would give him a hand.

"Need help?" The man looked up with a puzzled expression and then smiled.

"You must be the young master's guest" he exclaimed with excitement written all over his face.

"Yup that's me. Need a hand cleaning?" I asked him for the second time. He then looked mortified.

"A lady doesn't help a servant clean." I'm bored with nothing else to do. Besides my lady classes haven't started yet. I mean no one needs to know" he looked like he was gonna argue, but I didn't let him go on and just started to scrub a burned oven.

"What's your name?" he asked a little more comfortable this time.

"Taylor Wells. What's yours?"

"Bardory ma'am at your service"

"What happened?" I asked as I finished the oven and moved on to the floor as I motioned the mess in the kitchen.

"The meat for tonight's dinner was cooking too slow and I figured I could use a blowtorch to make it go faster." No way this guy was the cook? I didn't ask him though I didn't want to rub his mistakes at his face.

"Why so eager to get it done early?" He then told me about his experience in the military and I told him about my parents death and my abusive father. After we opened up a little more we started talking like we were old friends and before we knew it we were done cleaning the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me, miss Wells"

"You only call people of higher authority miss" I smiled

"You're our guest aren't you?"

"Oh that's right" I had forgotten.

"When you become a lady we won't be able to talk like this again" he said sadly.

"We'll figure out a way don't worry" I playfully winked at him.

"Whose worrying?" he laughed as he gave me a playful pat on the back.

I then left as he decide he would finish dinner and I decided to walk a little more. I was walking down a hall when I heard a crash. I rushed down the hall and turned the corner to find a maid with glasses and red hair on the floor surrounded by pieces of fine china.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned for the maids well-being

"I am so sorry I bothered you miss, yes I am."

"You didn't bother me at all. Did you get hurt?" I asked as I helped her out.

"I am fine, yes I am thank you"

"Pleasure we ought to clean this up before someone gets hurt" I picked up a broom that was coincidentally there and began to sweep.

"No ma'am let me take care of that"

"Why? I want to help"

"You do?" she seemed completely shocked by this. Eventually she finally gave in and helped me.

"By the way what's your name?"I decided to start a conversation.

"MayRin ma'am."

"My name's Taylor Wells." We talked for a bit while I helped her with a couple of other chores around the manor. I am becoming better friends with the servants that with the host. After a while I left to explore the garden. MayRin thanked me and continued cleaning.

When I opened the doors to the garden half of the garden was breathtaking (even tough it was winter there were still some flowers that were there) and the other half was a disaster. All the plants were dead and there were trees scattered around here and there. I heard some crying and I decided to check out what was going on.

"What's wrong" I asked out of concerned. "What happened?" Were all the servants this clumsy?

"I messed up I mixed up the water with the weed killer and killed all the plants. I tried to cover it with some leafs, but I couldn't control my force and broke the trees...Oh Sebastian is going to kill me"

"Wait wait wait hold up you broke the trees?" I looked at the destroyed garden and saw the trees snapped in half. I looked at him amazed and saw him threatening to tear up again.

"Don't worry it doesn't look that bad. And I don't think Sebastian is going to kill you"

"Really" he seemed slightly just slightly more relived than before.

"Yeah I mean 1. you didn't destroy the whole garden 2. It can get fixed"

"How?" he looked better now.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you"

"My name is Finnian but you can call me Finny miss"

"I'm Taylor Wells Finny" I told him as I shook his hand. We then put some rocks in a decorative kind of way dividing the good half of the garden with the bad half of the garden. It didn't look as good as the other half did, but at least it looked like it was done on porous.

"Thank you so much miss Wells I hope you don't get in trouble for helping me"

"I don't think I will I thought it was pretty fun" I smiled at him he was in a much better mood now.

"Yeah it was"

"Its getting kinda chilly you wanna go inside" I shuddered a little as a gust of wind past by.

"No, I still have some work to do out here, but I'll catch you later." Hey he probably invented that pharase.

"Ok see ya later" I waved as I walked back inside."

**Sebastian's POV**

I decided I would go check on Bardory's progress in the kitchen. Its sort of a routine Bardory blows up the kitchen, MayRin breaks something valuable, Finny destroys the winter garden, and Tanaka sips his tea.

I walked into the kitchen ready to take over when to my surprise it had already been cleaned up and Bard was finishing dinner.

"Would you like to explain how your almost done with edible food in a clean kitchen?"

"Miss Wells stopped by and offered some help Sebastian she even showed me some ways to improve my cooking." He smiled like a 8 year old on Christmas morning.

I moved on to MayRin. She was dusting the book cases when I found her.

"I suppose miss Wells helped you with some cleaning" MayRin then turned around apparently surprised to see me.

"S-Sebastian" She said with a blush "Y-Yes miss Wells offered to help, yes she did"

"Oh so your putting a guest to do your work"

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, yes I am"

"I hope I didn't bother you please continue your duties."

There was one more place to go check. I opened the doors to the garden to find Finny feeding Pluto. I looked at the garden and it looked like it had been decorated. I then turned to Finny and asked.

"What happened" As soon as I asked he broke down to tears. "Sebastian I'm so sorry but I mixed up the water with the weed killer and half of the garden got ruined, but then miss Wells came and helped me fix it so it doesn't look as bad as it used to she even played with Pluto for a little bit." Finny seemed to be happier when he started talking about how miss Wells helped him. I'm starting to think that miss Wells is better off as a servant than a lady.

It was time for the young master's cake and tea. As I walked in a room where we stored our tea I found miss Wells and Tanaka sipping tea together.

"Miss Wells it is in no lady's position to to make friends with servants or help them in their duties."

"I'm sorry for not being the perfect lady Sebastian, but I'm awfully bored and Lord Phantomhive is extremely busy." I sighed. I was afraid it would come to this but I'm left with no option.

I made the young masters tea and cake and left to make a quick surprise errand. I hope the young master can forgive me for doing this.


	5. A new friend

Chapter 5: A new friend

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own in this fanfic so far is Taylor Wells, Lenny, Gabriel, and Samuel.**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a while but I've been super busy and out of town. I would like to thank everyone who reviews and or adds this to their story alert, favorite story, author alert, etc. Feel free to give me some advice if you wish to give me any or ideas because I don't want to suddenly run short on you guys. Chapter 5 hope you like it.**

**Sebastian's POV**

To be honest I was looking forward to my little evil plan I had set up for the young master to keep miss Wells entertained. However if plan B is needed there will be a lot of yelling and drama and probably on me getting slapped. Although I have my own selfish reasons why I don't want plan B to happen.

Then there was a scream going throughout the manor.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeel" I turn around to see a 12 year old blond girl with pigtails in a dress that she thought was cute and a huge grin on her face running past me at the speed of light into my young master's office. Her maid in tow with a pile of dresses threatening to fall down.

"Elizabeth, I don't remember inviting you or getting a letter from you announcing your arrival. Did you escape again?" I held in a laugh at my master's surprised and annoyed face.

"I personally asked to come by" I ignored the death glares he was sending me.

"Why did you do such thing without my knowledge or permission?" I simply smirked at this.

"Miss Wells was awfully bored so I thought that Lady Elizabeth might make her some company and maybe get her in some decent clothes." Elizabeth's smile just got wider.

"Sebastian told me about this girl from the future and I brought her some clothes that my aunt gave me. Unfortunately they were to big so I brought them to see if they fit on her."

"Alright then" My young master said giving up (not on his glaring tough) "Sebastian show Elizabeth to wherever miss Wells is." Elizabeth then started to pout.

"I told you call me Lizzy" my master ignored this of course and I led Lady Elizabeth to where miss Wells was. After I found her with Tanaka I sent her to her room to wait for the treat I was bringing her.

**Taylor's POV**

I heard a knocking at the door and excitedly told Sebastian to come in. He walked in with a girl and her maid that was carrying a pile of dresses.

"Miss Wells this is Lady Elizabeth Ciel's fiance and her maid(AN: I don't know the maid's name), Lady Elizabeth miss Wells. I've asked Lady Elizabeth to start teaching you what she knows. If you lady's excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Again chills down my spine. He then bowed and left. I put away my I-pod and turned to see Lady Elizabeth looking at me like I just came from another planet (I really don't blame her though). It took me a while to realize she was staring at my clothes with a look of horror on her face.

"You are wearing..." she couldn't even finish the sentence but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was talking about my jeans.

"On my defense you look as ridiculous to me as I look to you so if you respect the future fashion I'll respect yours" I told her before there would be an unnecessary and pointless fight in the first five minutes.

"Fair enough, but I'll just let you know that is not cute at all" she said with a pout. I smiled as an idea got to me.

"To make things fair and a little more interesting how about we switch clothes so no one complains" She looked like she was about to faint.

"of course we don't go out in public and no one has to know" After I said this she looked a little more relaxed.

"Alright to be honest I am a little curious to try those on" she then ordered her maid to leave the clothes on the bed and leave us to our privacy. She insisted I went first to try on of the dresses she had brought.

Then I started regretting my suggestion. I had no idea a gentle lady wore so many things! Not to mention the pain of simply getting into the dress. I was even forced into a corset (unused of course) After some pulling and me nearly getting choked it was Lady Elizabeth's turn. For some reason I had some new unused underwear for Lady Elizabeth to wear. She had some problem understanding the concept of someone using a bra instead of a corset and complained about how naked she felt in my slightly big clothes. I would've complained if I had the ability to breath in this monkey suit. Since the jeans were skinny jeans they fitted on her. We even switched shoes. The shoes she had on looked a lot like ballet shoes and were pretty uncomfortable.

"You look good Lizzy" I had already been scolded at a couple of times for calling her Lady Elizabeth and insisted on being called Lizzy.

"These shoes are hard to put on" she complained "but they are warm although uncomfortable". After I helped her put her sneakers on we sat down on my bed to talk for a bit. She seemed to be hypnotized by my I-pod and I-pad I think she even accused me of witchcraft. She also taught me some ladylike stuff. She taught me some manners, how to walk properly, which its a must if you want to breath at all in the monkey suit, and sewing. I tried sewing once in a machine and broke two needles. How's that even possible? I ended up with my fingers bandaged up, and a bunch of knots in whats supposed to look like the edge of a pillow in which I didn't only mess up, but took and eternity in. Lizzy was still trying to figure out how anyone can mess up like this, and was wondering how Lady's in the future passed their time. I explained about the sewing machines, and couldn't answer her question on rich people hobbies. I quickly learned that her favorite topic is her fiance Ciel.

"I wish he could just go back to what he used to be" said Lizzy with a sad smile.

"What happened to the earl?" it was probably non of my business, but I couldn't help but be curious.

"He lost his parents on a fire" Lizzy looked like she was about to cry. I stopped destroying a unfinished 'pillow', and tried to comfort her.

"I lost my mother in a fire too" I answered sadly.

"He disappeared and when he was found he was with his butler Sebastian" She said in between sobs. She was quickly calming down and I couldn't help but wonder, not for the last time, what Sebastian is, because clearly he's not human.

"Sebastian, what do you think about him?" I asked out of the blue which caught Lizzy by surprise.

"Why, he's the head butler of the estate, and a brilliant one" she said as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Do you think he's... well... you know... human?" Lizzy was looking at me as if I just told her chickens give birth to singing goats.

"Of course he's human. Why would you ask such a thing?" she told me as if she was speaking with a child.

"He's just a bit too...mysterious" which was a fact at this point, in my opinion at least.

"So he's not an open book, but its nothing to be paranoid about" she said.

"Your right maybe I'm overreacting" I didn't mean those words I was saying, but I knew it was pointless to keep this conversation going. I was teaching Lizzy how to play angry birds on my I-pad when the door suddenly opened and we saw Ciel staring at both of us. Then I realized we were still on each others clothes. Lizzy was frantically trying to explain and I managed to convince him that as long as no one else knew it wouldn't hurt anyone. He decided he would let it slide as long as we don't do it again. Lizzy quickly changed back into her dress when a woman who seemed to be a large version of Lizzy (AN: I'm making it up I don't really know what she looks like) appeared in the doorway.

"Lizzy honey we have to leave you have horse ridding lessons" after some complaining she left leaving me behind. She might be slightly annoying at first, but the girl grows on you.

"I am awfully sorry for being a terrible host, but I'm afraid I have much work to do. Please feel free to explore the manor freely" The poor boy looked exhausted, and a little agitated.

"Its no trouble I know how tiresome work can be, and I'm awfully grateful that you can let me stay at your manor" I smiled respectfully like Lizzy had taught me to.

"You may be the owner of a well know and respected company, but remember your still a twelve year old boy so take a break" he smiled and he seemed to be annoyed (probably because of his age), and grateful at the same time.

"Thank you for your kind reminder"I smiled nervously, and saw he was satisfied with my reaction and excused himself to his office. Well more wondering around I guess.

**Again soo sorry for not updating sooner I hope you guys can forgive me, but I promise this story will not go unfinished. And I'm sorry its not very long, but my schedule is getting tighter and tighter. By the way did anyone see the opening ceremony for the Olympics. ;)**


End file.
